


The Smallest Clan

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Papasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics and drabbles about Sarada Uchiha. Primarily featuring Papasuke because I'm obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Papa

Sarada can’t remember a time when her Papa tucked her into bed at night, picked her up from the Academy, or snuck her a sweet when Mama wasn’t looking. She can’t remember those times because they never happened. 

Sarada knows her Papa regrets missing those things; knows the same way she knows, deep in her bones and into her soul, that her Papa loves her. He’s even good at showing his love, it’s just in a unique way. Like how his approval of Boruto took the form of an insult. Basically, he’s a bit socially challenged. 

Which was fine with Sarada. Really, it was. But apparently, it wasn’t fine with everyone else. 

“Your dad might be hot but he’s scary,” Chocho observed, munching on a bag of potato chips. Shikadai grunted in agreement and Inojin nodded sagely along. 

The four kids, along with Boruto, Mizuki, and Himawari were watching the members of the previous Team Seven bicker over who got to spar whom first; they wanted to “teach the kids a thing or two”. Well, Naruto bickered while Sai and Kakashi egged him on. Eventually, Sarada supposed, her mother would step in when the boys went too far. Sasuke stood calmly beside his wife, but his eyes were narrowing into dangerously thin slits the longer Naruto spoke. 

Ever since Sasuke returned to the village permanently a few months before, the original Team Seven had made an effort to have reunions as often as they were able. As Sakura had pointed out when she began suggesting (commanding) that such meetings should occur, they were inordinately lucky to not only have every member of their team still alive, but to now have them in the village. Faced with both her logic and her fists, the boys couldn’t really disagree. 

Apparently, such a reunion had occurred only once before, when Sarada, Boruto, and Inojin were babies, and had resulted in several severe injuries when Sai had pushed Sasuke a bit too far, and Naruto had been stupid enough to intervene. Sakura suggested that the children and spouses of Team Seven should join the reunions, to lessen the possibility of such an incident reoccurring. 

(Which is how the children all found themselves sitting on the sidelines of the Third Training Ground. Hinata and Ino both found themselves busy on this particular day, so Sarada, Boruto, and Inojin had all successfully bartered for their teammates to join the foray in their place.)

By the state of her father’s eyes, and the thinness of Sai’s smile, Sarada wasn’t sure her mother’s plan of peace had any merit. However, she could see how her friend’s comment did. Her father did look remarkably scary when he scowled like that. 

“Papa isn’t scary,” Sarada huffed, turning her nose up, “Right, Boruto?”

“Huh?” The boy asked, turning away from some argument with his sister. 

Sarada’s brow twitched. 

“I said, my father isn’t scary, right?” Sarada repeated, eyes flashing dangerously. 

Boruto hastily flung his hands in front of him, “No, no, of course not. Ojisan isn’t scary at all.” Sarada smiled sweetly. “But you are,” Boruto muttered. Sarada generously ignored him. 

“I think all our parents are scary,” Mizuki offered sagely, sweetly smiling. Himawari happily agreed. Boruto side-eyed his sister suspiciously. 

“I think all women are scary,” Boruto muttered. 

“Obviously,” Shikadai drawled, “that’s what makes them such a drag.”

A loud crash interrupted the kids chatting. They all turned to see a Naruto-sized hole in several trees. Sasuke was almost smiling. 

“I’m going to get you for that, teme!” Naruto shrieked, followed by a loud, “Rasengan!” Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai took to the trees. 

“See, scary,” Chocho said again, frowning at her empty chip bag. The others muttered in agreement once again. 

“Not always,” Sarada huffed as her father and surrogate uncle proceeded to destroy the training ground. “Besides,” Sarada said, standing and placing her hands on her hips, turning away from the the fight, “what’s so bad about scary? Everyone’s mom is scary, aren’t they?” 

The kid's reluctant mutterings abruptly stopped as they all leapt away from Sarada. Unfortunately, although she was becoming a great ninja, Sarada was neither facing the fight nor on high alert and noticed the Rasengan hurtling her way a moment too late to dodge it. Luckily, her father was well-practiced in sweeping her away from heavily falling objects. 

“Baka,” Sasuke said calmly, cradling his daughter princess-style in his arms, “I will kill you.” Naruto landed beside the pair. 

“Sarada-chan! Are you alright?” Naruto reached towards his future protege, face crumpled in regret. Sasuke turned sharply away from him. 

“My turn, dickless?” Sai asked from above them. Sarada felt her father’s grip tighten. 

Naruto looked regretfully at the father-daughter duo again, and touched Sasuke’s shoulder, so briefly that Sarada almost missed the gesture entirely. 

“Sure, Sai. Let’s go.” 

Sakura and Kakashi landed on either side of Sasuke.

“Perhaps this will teach you both to be a bit more mindful of your surroundings when you bicker,” Sakura said to Sasuke pointedly. She smiled in amusement as her husband’s huff, and lovingly tapped her daughter’s forehead.

“Think we should join them, Kaka-sensei?” Sakura goaded, eyes twinkling. 

The former Hokage, Anbu-member, and Copy-ninja of the Leaf didn’t have much cause for sparring anymore. Most of his contests with Gai nowadays weren’t even physical. But his matched eyes crinkled at the corners all the same. 

“I’m not too old to still teach you all a thing or two,” he said good-naturedly, dashing after his only female student. 

Finally putting his daughter down, ever so gently, Sasuke mumbled, “You don’t look harmed.” Sarada heard the “ _ are you okay?” _ underneath his statement. 

Sarada blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose, “I’m not. Thank you, Papa.”  _ Yes. _

Sasuke didn’t look at her as he answered, “You must be more aware of your surroundings.”  _ I don’t want you to get hurt. _

“Yes, Papa.”  _ I love you, too. _

“He’s right, Sarada-chan!” Mizuki brightly said from over her head, “We must train so that we can become stronger than our parents!” The other children remained silent. 

“We’ll start tomorrow. Mizuki and Boruto will join us,” Sasuke said, jumping away from the children to re-join the adults.  _ Your teammates are your family.  _

“Yes, Papa,” Sarada said after him.  _ I know. _

“Maybe not always scary,” Chocho said, landing behind Sarada, “but always hot.”

Sarada fondly rolled her eyes. 


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite an update

Hello, 

If you have been reading this fic for awhile this is to let you know that it will no longer be updated as a chapter fic, but is now posted as a series. So please go follow that :)

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
